Repugnante
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Porque para la persona que ama, él siempre sería Repugnante. [One-Shot/Levi con corazón roto/Eremika/Levi desearía que fuera Ereri (?)]


**HAHAHAHAHAHA  
****NUNCA SE VAN A LIBERAR DE MI**

**Bueno, antes de que me asesinen, tengan en cuenta que si lo hacen no va a haber actualizaciones de mis fanfics, así que... bitch plz.**

**Sigo teniendo mi bloqueo, así que no esperen que actualice pronto... realmente lo siento mucho, pero es que no sale nada de mi mente. Me siento impotente por no poder escribir, pero tampoco quiero forzarme a escribir, porque esto es un simple hobby. Y si me veo forzada a cumplirlo, ya no lo disfrutaría.**

**Así que, mil perdones ; A ; espero que les guste lo que les traje esta vez.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los hago homosensuales.**

**...No se porque pongo el disclaimer... (?) -nunca pone el disclaimer porque le parece tonto-**

* * *

Te veo, Eren. Allí, besando a esa mujer, en frente del mar. Ese hermoso mar, esa masa enorme de agua azul y salada, con la cual soñabas desde que eras pequeño. Ackerman se aferra a tu pecho, feliz ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy yo el que está en su lugar? ¿Por qué no es a mí al cual abrazas de esa manera tan amorosa, al cual le susurras palabras cargadas de cariño y sentimientos al oído, mientras acaricias suavemente la cintura con tu mano?

¿Por qué duele tanto? El saber que en el vientre de esa mujer está tu hijo, creciendo sano. Probablemente serías un buen padre, Eren. Cariñoso y malcriador, concediéndole todos los caprichos a la criatura que llevara tu misma sangre, tus mismos genes.

Oh, como desearía ser mujer, Eren. Como desearía serlo para poder darte hijos, para llevar un fruto de tu amor en mi vientre.

Pero no puedo.

Giro la cabeza, no quiero ver esa imagen. Monto mi caballo, pienso irme lejos, amor mío. Irme para que nunca me encuentres, nunca me veas, nunca más tengas que soportar mi presencia. Para que nunca más tenga que humillarme a mí mismo por ser preso de estos sentimientos abrumadores que hicieron un nido en mi pecho, que se aferraron a mí hace años.

Y ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ti, Eren? Desde el primer momento en el que vi tus ojos verdes llenos de determinación algo cambió dentro de mí, algo frío de hace años comenzó a ponerse tibio, dando la posibilidad de albergar sentimientos. Pasaron las noches, luego de lágrimas y risas, tomamos confianza. Recuerdo esos momentos hermosos donde tú me llevabas café a mi oficina a altas horas de la noche, mientras yo terminaba de revisar papeles. Te sentabas en una silla que había allí, que había puesto solo a tu disposición, y charlábamos hasta desvelarnos. Me contabas tus sueños, recuerdos, esperanzas, anhelos y penas. Derramabas tus lágrimas en mis hombros luego de las misiones, estallabas en risas cuando sucedía algo cómico en el cuartel, en esos falsos y efímeros momentos de paz. Poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, de tus expresiones, para mí eras un libro abierto, podía leerte sin temor ni vacilación, puesto que todos tus sentimientos se reflejan en esos hermosos pozos de colores que llevas como ojos.

Mataría, Eren. Mataría porque me dedicaras de tus sonrisas para toda la vida, pero no puedo soportarlo. No puedo seguir viviendo así, loco de amor por ti, sintiendo como mi corazón se rompe de a poco, porque soy egoísta. Demasiado, te quiero solo para mí, no puedo soportar verte con otra persona, no puedo usar la típica frase cliché que dice "Si él es felíz, yo lo soy" porque no es verdad, sufro, internamente grito de agonía, de dolor, de desesperación por conseguir que me veas como algo más que tu sargento, que tu "figura paterna"

Todavía siento un sabor amargo en la boca al recordar aquella vez que, charlando, me confesaste que para ti yo era como un padre. Alguien en que podías confiar. Y ¿Cómo no volverme eso, Eren? Si te sobrepaso por 22 años, si cuando yo estaba en las mugrientas calles del subterráneo tú estabas naciendo, criatura inocente, siendo reconfortado por el cálido pecho de tu madre, lujo que nunca tuve.

Siempre tuve la pequeña, ínfima esperanza de, algún día, dormirme en el tuyo, sintiendo los latidos de tu corazón, tal como describen las historias de amor.

Mi fiel corcel, el cual monté en cada misión en la que salimos juntos, relincha al sentir mi peso sobre él, con el lomo cargado de provisiones de pan y agua. Estoy listo para partir con lo único que tengo, mis ropas y alguna que otra pertenencia personal, pero siempre voy a llevar en mi cuello ese colgante de plata que enviaste a hacer para mi cumpleaños hace dos años, que tienen las alas de la libertad. No sabes la emoción, el cómo latió mi corazón cuando me entregaste esa simple joya, que vale tanto para mí.

Hago trotar a mi caballo, yendo hacia dónde está tu casa. Una cabaña simple, pero hogareña. Tú mismo me invitaste a comer allí cuando la terminaste de construir, donde esa mujer cocino. No puedo negarlo, la comida que ella hizo era deliciosa, una verdadera ama de casa. Yo soy distinto, Eren. No sé cocinar, de hecho, pareciera que esta me odia. Juro que traté de aprender, para algún día sorprenderte, pero no hubo manera. Fue un total fracaso.

Llego hasta dónde estás. Carraspeo un poco para llamar tu atención. Te separas de ella y me sonríes, de la manera en la que solo tú sabes hacerlo. Te separas, y ella dice que va a ir a preparar té. Lo siento, pero esta vez no me quedaré a compartir con ustedes. Eren ¿Cómo te enamoraste de esa odiosa mujer? Me duele el corazón y me dan ganas de llorar cuando recuerdo la vez que me comentaste que te habías enamorado de ella, que te parecía hermosa ahora que la veías con otros ojos. Su suave piel blanca contrastando su cabello color azabache, junto a sus inexpresivos ojos. El hecho de que ella fuera fuerte también te encanta, y le tenías un cariño y aprecio enorme por haberte salvado aquella vez. Pero, dime, Eren ¿Acaso no soy igual? ¿Cuántas veces te he salvado yo? Más que ella, he incluso si no fuera por mi se hubiera lanzado a un suicidio seguro con la titán hembra. Mi piel es incluso más lechosa que la de ella, fuerza la supero por mucho, soy más inexpresivo y responsable.

-Sargento Levi, buenos días-. Me saludas, y notas mi caballo cargado de provisiones. Te acercas y acaricias el hocico del animal. Los años te sentaron bien, Eren. Tu rostro es masculino, tu cuerpo es fuerte y marcado, además de que eres más alto. Ya cuando te conocí me superabas por algunos centímetros, pero ahora me enorgullece y me llena el pecho de felicidad al verte así de alto y fuerte, que hallas sobrevivido todos estos años es una dicha que disfruto siempre.- ¿Piensa viajar a algún lado?-. Me preguntaste.

-Estoy por irme-. Te confirmé. Me miras apenado, no quieres que me vaya y lo noto. Pero no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas, no quieres que me vaya por otras razones. Yo lo sé muy bien. Eren. Lo tengo completamente claro, grabado a fuego en mi memoria, haciendo que cada vez que piense en ello me resienta con una dolorosa quemadura.

No me **amas.**

¿Y cómo lo harías? Ni siquiera te lo dije, nunca te comente el cómo ver tu rostro y tus sonrisas hacen latir mi corazón de manera desenfrenada. Pero me lo confirmaste una vez que estaba tanteando terreno, que estaba explorando tu mente para decidir qué hacer.

Nunca tuve el corazón tan roto como aquella vez.

_-Eren ¿Qué piensas del amor entre hombres?-. Lo sabes bien, Eren. Yo no soy de rodeos. Fui directo, quería una respuesta rápida. Levanté mi vista de los papeles que estaba revisando, tratando de leer tu reacción._

_Nunca me esperé una cara de asco._

_-Me parece algo totalmente desagradable-. Casi pude escuchar como mi corazón se parte.- Es totalmente antinatural, El hombre está hecho para complementarse con una mujer, no con otro hombre._

_Tragué duro, esas palabras habían sido como finos trozos de vidrio cortando mi piel. Era doloroso, agonizante. Después de eso, disipaste tu rostro de asco y volviste a portar tu hermosa sonrisa._

_-¿Y usted qué piensa?-. Me helaste. Si te dan asco y respondo algo que te diga que soy uno de ellos, No soportaría tener tu rechazo, Eren. Simplemente caería agonizando del dolor en el pecho._

_-Creo que pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras a mi no me joda-. Di una opinión neutral, no los apoyaba ni los negaba. Por dentro temblaba, quería ver tu reacción._

_-Si, quizás no molesten, pero no deja de ser antinatural-. Te estiraste. Basta Eren, me lastimas.- Son como las relaciones donde una persona supera por muchos años a otra, aunque las jóvenes de 16 años se casen con hombres de 30, me parece desagradable-. Eren, por favor, basta.- Cada generación debe emparejarse con su generación. Y otra cosa que no tolero, es la relación entre un superior y un subordinado-. Te lo ruego, para, por favor, Eren, me duele.- Es algo totalmente inmoral y fuera de lugar._

_Tragué duro, mi pecho dolía. Es obvio que los sentimientos se albergan en el cerebro, pero entonces ¿Por qué siento como si se me oprimiera el corazón y tuviera un hueco en el estómago?_

_-Cuando busque una pareja, va a ser una mujer de mi edad-. Confirmó, a lo que terminé de derrumbarme, claro, mentalmente. Te miré por un par de segundos, donde tú te concentrabas en mirar hacia afuera por mi ventanal, donde lucían las estrellas.- ¿Y usted?_

_Pareciera que lo hicieras a propósito, Eren. El hecho de que ahora quieras hacerme hablar, mi voz probablemente va a salir quebrada y ahogada en llanto que no sale de mis ojos._

_-¿Parezco alguien que busque pareja?-. Pregunté con tono monótono. Él rió un poco. La siguiente frase hizo que internamente me riera._

_-Usted también va a caer enamorado en algún momento-. Y sonrió. Eren, ya estoy enamorado. Enamorado del tono moreno de tu piel, del verde único de tus ojos, de la perfección de tu sonrisa, de tu impulsiva personalidad, de tus únicos poderes. Me enamoré de todo de ti. Cada pedazo y cada célula la amo con todo mi ser._

_¿Acaso es __**repugnante **__el hecho de que te ame sin miramientos?_

Te miro. Tácitamente me pides una respuesta al por qué de mi repentina huida. Abro la boca pero las palabras no se atreven a salir, trato de hallarlas y coordinarlas en oraciones coherentes, pero me cuesta. Mi cerebro se vuelve una maraña cuando estoy frente a ti.

-No pienso volver-. Fue lo que salió de mi boca. Abriste tus ojos con mucha sorpresa, quizás demasiada. Comenzaste a balbucear y tomaste la manga de mi chaqueta, como asegurándote de que no me vaya en esos instantes que dirás palabras.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿No preferiría esperar a avanzar con la humanidad hacia las tierras inexploradas? Puede llegar a haber titanes, nadie sabe. Es peligroso que usted vaya solo.

-Ya lo tengo decidido-. Te confirmé. Sabía los riesgos, pero sentiría menos dolor al ser devorado por un titán que asistir como padrino a tu próxima boda, Eren.

-Por favor, Levi. Piénsalo una vez más-. Me llamas por mi nombre. Eso me derrite ¿Cuántas veces he deseado que me llames por mi nombre siempre, que dejes de decirme "Sargento"?- ¿Por qué te quieres ir?-. Aprieto los dientes con impotencia. Con solo una palabra, un abrazo, un sentimiento de tu parte me harías cambiar, te ruego ayuda, Eren. Porque a la vez, al separarme de tu existencia, voy a morir lentamente. No tengo nada, no me queda nada. Mi único sostén son los sentimientos férreos que tengo hacia ti.

-Me he enamorado-. Te sorprendes, pero sigues confundido.- El amor por esa persona es tan fuerte que siento que me volveré loco, pero esta persona…-. Tragué.- No me ama.

-Pero sargento….-. Eren, dime que soy idiota por irme por solo esto. Dime cualquier cosa como esa y me quedaré, por favor.- ¿Cómo sabe que no es correspondido? ¿Cómo sabe que no lo ama? ¿Le ha dicho como se siente?-. Me rió, Eren. Porque de todas las opciones que podrías haber usado, esa no me sirve para quedarme.

-Lo he confirmado. No me ama, nunca lo hará. Pero tampoco quiero desagradarle cuando se entere de lo que siento, así que prefiero irme. No quiero perturbar a nadie.

-Confiésese, quizás se lleve una sorpresa-. Me aconsejas, sin soltar la manga de mi chaqueta. Miro hacia abajo, buscando coraje en el crin de mi caballo. Trago duro y te miro a los ojos. Sé que los míos están cristalizados por las lágrimas retenidas, pero igual quiero hacer esto. Si no te lo digo, el resentimiento seguirá caldeándose en mi interior como un veneno, corrompiéndome.

-Eren-. Te llamé, me miras interrogante.- Te amo.

Tu sonrisa desaparece, tu mano suelta mi chaqueta y puedo ver en cámara lenta como tu rostro se desfigura en sorpresa, luego en confusión, y por último la que más temía.

Repulsión.

Haces una mueca de asco que me parte en mil pedazos.

-Sargento, eso es….

Y antes de que lo escuche, antes de que lo digas y mis pesadillas se hagan aún mas vívidas, hago que mi corcel comience a galopar, aunque pude leer perfectamente tus labios, Eren.

Galopo con una fuerza descomunal, mis sentidos están a mil, siento mi corazón latir ¿Cómo puede seguir latiendo si está tan roto? Comienzo a tomar bocanadas de aire, siento como si tuviera un enorme hueco dentro de mí. Me desespero, sigo galopando por la orilla del océano por un largo rato. Me adentro en los bosques, perdiéndome entre los árboles. Tengo el miedo de que me sigas para decirme cosas horribles, Eren. Encuentro un claro con una laguna. No sé cuánto llevo galopando ¿diez minutos? ¿Veinte? ¿Cuarenta? Me detengo, mi caballo jadea y bebe agua. Bajo y me inclino al lado de la cristalina fuente. Tomo mis cabellos y los jalo, dejando por fin salir las lágrimas amargas acompañadas por sollozos y bocanadas desesperadas de aire.

Perdóname, Eren, por enamorarme de ti. Por amar tus sonrisas, por sentirme estúpido cada vez que recuerdo nuestros momentos juntos, por tener una maraña de sentimientos en mi mente cuando te veo, por querer sentarme a apreciar tus ojos por una eternidad.

Lo sé muy bien, esto te da asco. Soy mayor, tengo 47, pero incluso a esta edad te sigo amando, luego de tantos años. Sollozo aún más.

Después de todo, mis sentimientos son, y para ti soy **repugnante.**

* * *

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Volví (?)

Estaba deprimida y dije "No puedo hacer fanfics con finales felices para toda la vida" y salió esto.

Espero que les haya gustado 3

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio


End file.
